Pay For My Sims
by Nyxy Maskalina Raccoon
Summary: Stereotypical 'mean girl' McKenzie is mysteriously sucked into plucky Kay's Sims 3 game. Kay and her friends Emily and Dustin plan to dish out a little bit of harmless revenge before releasing her. One problem: How exactly can you remove a spoiled teen girl from your beloved high-end gaming computer without wrecking it or her? Follow three friends as they learn a few useful cheats!
1. The Green Cow Cannon Incident

Pay for my Sims

Written by LithiumPossum with a little inspiration from the internet.

The Sims 3 belongs to Electronic Arts. My characters (are they characters or OCs in something as customization oriented as the sims?) and the basic storyline belong to me.

_Author's Note: So, my first multi-chapter story! Its pretty random, but hey! It's fun to write. I'm writing, editing and posting all of this on my phone, so if the formatting is screwed up, that's why. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story! Reviews are hugely appreciated, but please no flames. Go check out my other stories for more Simmmy fun (and other fun, I don't only do Sims!) :) ~LP_

Chapter 1: Not Exactly SIMple to Explain

Kay

It had started off like any other Wednesday in September. So how, you may ask, did it turn into _this? _How exactly had a stereotypical 'mean girl' gotten sucked into an expensive custom-built gaming computer in a strange event that will be forever known as the "green cow cannon incident"? Well, I guess I gotta start somewhere. Here goes nothing... That was cliche. Here goes a freakin' hilarious daydream come true. Better.

I'm not exactly sure how it all happened. My memory sucks at the best of times and I hadn't slept that night. I'd been too busy installing The Sims 3 on my brand-new, custom made gaming computer. One of the few that wouldn't burst into flames if I played for more than half an hour or shut itself off _one second _before the game had finished saving. I'd spent all summer saving (slaving) for it, nearly dying of boredom in the process. I'd earned that sucker fair and square. Unlike McKenzie, I didn't have an idiot boyfriend to cash in. Well, if you could call him that. He was actually a pretty nice guy, and I'd bet my Sims (not really) that he only dated her to avoid her wrath. I couldn't blame him. She was known as the Nerd-Slayer amongst my friend group for a reason.

And speaking of McKenzie, she's pretty important in this whole freakshow. You see, she's the one who somehow caused the "green cow cannon incident". I hadn't seen all of it, I'd been texting my friend, leaning up against my locker. Because of that, I'd only looked over when she was flying through the air towards my beloved computer.

I hadn't even had time to scream a foreign curse word before she was face to face with my two thousand dollar laptop. I'd been pretty freakin' ticked at the time, seeing her foundation-covered face smooshed up against that lovely HD screen. It looked like some sick makeout scene from badly drawn internet 'entertainment'. Gross! I'd have to Lysol it before I could feel safe handling it. I didn't want to catch the 'popular virus'.

She laid there for a second, her eyes half open, glaring at everyone. Mostly me, but a few others who were laughing at her enviable grace. Her left heel had snapped, leaving a nasty-looking nail sticking out of that perfect designer pump. Just like her, shiny and pink on the outside, tetanus-filled agony on the inside. With moves like that, she should try out for Swan Lake. What? She was a birdbrain! Ok, that was awful. I need to stay away from puns.

The show didn't end there, however. Before she could get up and march out in a predictable huff, dragging her broken heel down the school hallway, something happened. What it was, I have no idea. All I know is that the computer screen started to glitch and turn a glowing green color. McKenzie was beginning to look strange. Her hair lost some of it's detail, and her flashy necklace looked flat and painted on. She screamed something, but it sounded like total gibberish. Then everything got so bright I was temporarily blinded. A horrible sound ripped through the air, causing me to shudder. It could only be described as the sound of a cow being shot from a cannon into a lake of lava. Nothing else could even come close.

My eyes were squeezed shut for about a minute after. I was literally fuming now. Not only had that _weasel girl _ruined my computer, she'd blown it to literal smithereens. I'd never seen anything like that before. It reminded me more of a nuclear meltdown than a computer breaking. It was freaking terrifying. Getting a virus or spilling a drink on your computer sucked. Having it explode in a blazing light show with ear-killing sound effects was a bit beyond that. I mean, just a little.

It took me a few moments to build up the courage to look. I couldn't bear the thought of seeing my beloved computer in a smoking, melted heap. I'd spent a virtual lifetime getting that thing, only to have it destroyed within 48 hours. You think I'm a loser for worrying about a computer when someone could have been hurt, don't you? Not gonna deny it, but come on! That thing was like a firstborn child to me!

Slowly, I forced myself to look at the remains of the best piece of technology I'd even known. Break out the Evanescence and obligatory black phase. This was depressing. Angst-worthy. Who needed dead parents when stuff like this happened?

What I saw surprised me almost as much as the mini explosion had. There was my computer, completely unharmed, sitting right where it'd been before. The screen was undamaged, and just as deliciously HD as ever. On that screen was The Sims 3. More specifically, the part where you select which of your saved games you want to play. There was the generation challenge I'd given up on, my rock 'n roll power fantasy, and McKenzie Maple. Wait, what?

I stared in utter disbelief. A thousand questions raced through my mind, each one more screwed up than the last. How? Why? It was impossible. Everyone knew that. Nasty highschool girls didn't just magically get sucked into The Sims. It had to be a joke. There was not her explanation.

"Did you see what I just saw?"

I broke my unblinking stare to look up at Dustin, my technology-challenged friend. He looked just as shocked as I was, though not quite as angry.

"Yeah. And I think we just got pranked."

I'd always wanted to be featured on one of those stupid prank shows. I'd locate the hidden camera, roll my eyes and say "nice try!" I'd had weird fantasies when I was eleven, but come on. It'd always seemed so stupid to me. How could anyone be dumb enough to believe that stuff?

Dustin looked around, probably looking for cameras as well. Neither of us found any. I looked back at the computer, ignoring the crowd of kids that had gathered around it. I had to do something. Preferably something that didn't make me look like a total idiot.

"Should I click it?"

He looked from me, to the crowd and then back to the game. Great help, really.

"From what little I know about video games, you should definitely click it."

I nodded, my fingers running over the smooth chrome mousepad. I tapped it twice, selecting McKenzie Maple. The loading screen blurred by, almost as fast as my racing heart. Then the screen froze and seemed to hesitate for a second. I panicked. That couldn't be a good sign.

Luckily my worries turned out to be for nothing, as the game had finally loaded. Standing in the tiny starter home was McKenzie Maple, or at least the Simified version of her. She looked up at me, anger written all over her pixelated face. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry out in joy.


	2. Mini Chapter and old AN

I do not own The Sims. It belongs to EA. I only own my characters and basic story line.

_Mini Author's Note: I put a long and important AN below the story text. I figured you'd want to read the story part first, but if you don't, feel free to skip. Thanks for reading!_

McKenzie:

A moment ago, my heart had been pounding. Now it was completely still, the panicked breathing gone along with it. Was I dead?

I finally built up the courage to open my eyes. From the looks of it, I was still alive, and stuck in the capital of Lametown. Great. Death would have probably been better at this point. Besides, there was something a little more than off about this place. I couldn't tell what, however.

Looking around, I tried to take it all in. The house was hideously tiny, the kind of shack I mocked others for having. There was very little furniture, and what was there looked dingy and disgusting. Yes, death was preferable. How was I going to maintain my image living in a place like _this?!_

I tried to focus on my loss and misery, but my mind wouldn't let me. Suddenly, getting the newspaper from outside was the most important thing. I strode toward the door, each step filled with purpose. Nothing else seemed to matter, and my other thoughts were all background noise to this sudden desire.

I stepped out on the lawn, not caring about my surroundings. I heard a faint bird call, but it sounded almost fake. Whatever, who cared. There was my newspaper, it's thick cream-colored pages glowing in the harsh sunlight. I hurried over to collect it, but it was not to be.

The desire seemed to vanish, replaced with the need to go to the kitchen. I turned, ignoring the once-important paper. Each step felt a bit strange, but I shrugged it off as side effects of this horrible place. I walked toward the dark little kitchen, wondering how this had happened and why I wasn't panicking.

Reaching the fridge, I opened it. Inside there were a few snacks, but I selected juice. I wasn't all that hungry, and I had to watch my weight. The second I'd picked up the coloful drink, a new one popped into place. What? How? I was sure there'd only been one, which was still in my hand. Weirded out, I closed the door and walked to the couch.

I'd wanted to read a magazine while I drank, but that seemed impossible. I just couldn't figure out how. I eventually gave up, and waited until I was finished. I just set the empty juice container on the table. Who cared about cleaning? That's what maids are for!

Picking up the magazine, I flipped through the pages. There was lots of celebrity gossip, but also a little problem... I'd never heard of any of these people before! Not even one! And believe me, I'm always up to date with the stars. Something was definitely wrong here and I was growing more suspicious by the moment.

_Actual Author's Note: I'm pretty sure that I'm gonna discontinue this series. It's not popular, nor is it very fun to write. Player's Favourite (another sims fic) was much more entertaining, while my other story (Brand New Eyes) has a more developed OC and plot despite being challenging at times. This story has neither, and I honestly don't enjoy writing it. This is most definitely NOT the end of me writing Sims stories. On the contrary, the first part of my huge multi-chapter story will debut in a day or two. I'll leave it for as week in case I change my mind, though I'm not planning to take it down. May as well leave it up like my old Ice Age stories. Anyway, thanks so much for reading. If you have questions or something feel free to post them or PM me. Also feel free to post ideas if you'd like me to keep going with this. Otherwise, I'll be focusing on my better stories. :) ~LP_


	3. Planning in the Nest

I do not own the Sims. It belongs to EA.

_Author's note: Despite my previous post, I have decided to continue with this fic. A big shout-out and THANK YOU to karanathefirebender for the reviews and support! My updates are kinda slow but I have some time off so I plan to update the multi-chapter stories I have and maybe post a few more. Thanks for the read, and reviews are appreciated. :) LP_

Kay:

I was more than surprised, to say the least. Honestly, I was still waiting for one of those obnoxious prank-show hosts to jump out at any second. In a way, I wished one would. It'd make way more sense, that's for sure.

How was I going to explain, anyway? It's not something anyone would believe. _Sorry,_ _your daughter tripped and accidentally got sucked into my new computer?_ Yeah, I didn't think that was going to cut it. If it did, than McKenzie's parents were either senile or hated her. I couldn't really blame them, but now wasn't the time for that. I had to figure out a plan. Meanwhile, I'd keep her alive in-game... But who's to say I can't have a little fun while I wait?

Noticing the other students heading for class, I motion for Dustin and Emily to follow me. My parents are gonna kill me for this one, but I'm not exactly new to skipping class. Neither are my friends. We'd found a 'secret' hideout on the top floor, and we frequently pass the time there. Who needs math class anyway? Not us!

Luckily for us, someone had dropped their bag and created a diversion. We snuck away quickly, trying to be as quiet as possible. My heart was pounding and my steps were jerky and random. Sort of like getting on a roller coaster, but way less fun. Like, way less.

I calmed down a bit once we reached the old stairwell. There wasn't much on the top floor, so few bothered to go there. We hadn't explored everything, but so far all we'd found were storage rooms, a janitor'a closet and of course our hide-out. We'd lovingly dubbed it the Nest, mostly because it was a safe little spot where we could hoard away things that interested us. Also because we sometimes pretended to be birds when we were there. Don't ask.

We tiptoed up the rather derelict steps, coming to the hallway at the top. Instinct took over, and I quickly opened the door to the Nest. We knew the location by heart, but I had taped a little picture of a bird to the door. Better safe than sorry.

Once we were inside, I set the computer on the little desk and plugged it in. The battery was pretty low, McKenzie's addition seemed to have sucked the life out of it. Not really all that surprising, to be honest.

While I waited for it to boot up, I took in my surroundings. Dusty old science magazines from the 80's. A sink that didn't work. A few old, outdated educational posters clung to the faded walls, the tape yellowed and brittle. If it wasn't for my modern laptop, the scene could have been straight out of the past. The whole thing felt strangely nostalgic, despite the fact I hadn't even been alive when half the stuff had been in use.

"So, what the heck are we gonna do now?" Emily asked, looking a bit worriedly at the home screen of my now-working laptop.

I really had no clue. As much as we'd all love to keep McKenzie in the computer, that wasn't an option. She was annoying and nasty, but she had family and it wouldn't be long until they noticed her disappearance. Kids had seen the whole thing happen, though according to the local gossip, most thought it was a hoax.

"I have no clue. We have to figure out how to remove her, obviously. There's the rather big problem of how, and if it's even possible..."

My words trailed off as I focused on the now loading Sims game. There was no way to win the Sims, so my first theory was out. I had another four or five hours to come up with a way to reverse the seemingly impossible. No pressure or anything.

Dustin and Emily were talking in the background, but I tuned them out. I had to focus. I figured that to get her out, I had to figure out exactly how she'd gotten in. Taking apart the computer was too risky, so I decided to examine her in-game and make note of anything that seemed weird or off. Maybe the key was there, maybe it wasn't, but it was a start.

I watched her, her perfect CC hair shining in the artificial sunlight. She even looked fake for a Sim. How strangely ironic.

Figuring my best chance of studying her involved having her meet other sims, I sent her to the park. May as well give her a few victims while I continued to hamster-wheel my brain for answers.


	4. I Have a Crush on a Carrot Gone Punk

I don't own the Sims. It belongs to EA.

_Author's note: Here we go, another chapter up! A little short but I couldn't think of a way to make it longer. The 'ugly sim' is a stupid game me and my friend play, where we make the ugliest sim possible and set it loose in the town! It can be pretty funny. Carrotface McPumpkinpants is based off an actual sim we made this summer._

_ Thanks again to the awesome karanathefirebender for the reviews and interest in my story, it helps me keep writing! Thanks to everyone for the faves and reads as well, it's nice to know people like my crazy ideas lol. ~LP_

_McKenzie_

I looked around the beach, noting how empty it seemed. Despite the perfect, sunny weather, hardly anyone appeared to be out. I'd probably wasted my time getting a taxi all the way here. Well, at least it's been free. That was a first. I turned toward the water, eating the waves. There was one woman with a toddler, but that was about it. This place was lamer than even _I'd_ thought. Yay.

I trudged through the strangely texture-less sand down to the water. Luckily there was no seaweed or dead fish, it was flawlessly clean, to the point of being unreal. Ok, maybe there were a _few_ perks. Still, what was the point of having such a nice place if you didn't ever throw a party there? What a waste!

I had decided to go for a swim, but before I could, someone showed up. At least, I thought it was someone. On second glance, it may have been some _thing_. He (I think it was a he) had neon green hair and carrot-orange skin. He'd painted his face with a tiny, delicate unicorn and rainbow. He grinned lopsidedly, and I noticed his eyes were a hideous orangey green as well. It was like a carrot had gone punk. I looked away.

It seemed there was no escaping the monstrosity however. My desire to move had vanished, replaced with indifference at the stranger. He was huge, not really fat, just huge. Despite that, he moved quite normally. I really wanted to meet this man, I realized.

I approached him confidently, introducing myself. He seemed quite impressed and we quickly began to chat about everything. We discussed clowns, money, socks and aliens. The hours crept by, and soon the sun was setting. I'd been here for hours, it seemed. Strangely it felt more like minutes, but I couldn't complain. Carrotface McPumpkinpants was one of the nicest people I'd met, though he was rather clumsy and seemed a bit absent-minded.

I could have stayed longer, but Carrotface had passed out on the ground, and was now complaining of starvation. Obviously someone can't just curl up and die for no reason, but he sure was dramatic about it. I said goodbye, and then caught another taxi back to my tiny shack of shame. Sadly, it was just as hideous and pathetic as I'd remembered.

I opened the cheap door and walked in, grabbing a sandwich from the fridge. I swore there was something wrong here, but it just wouldn't come to me. Annoyed, I gave up, allowing my thoughts to drift back to Carrotface. I thought of his laugh, his vegetable-like appearance. I sighed happily. I think I just fell in love.

_Right now, Kay is grinning her face off and laughing like an idiot along with Emily and Dustin. Thanks for the read, I hope it was somewhat funny at least! ~LP_


End file.
